RETO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Le grito más molesta que asustada, ese atrevido ser maligno lo único que había hecho los últimos meses se resumía en esto... Aparecer cuando menos lo esperaba, intentar corromper su esencia por una contraria a la que se juraba ser real... (Black Hat x Dulce Princesa/Princess Bubblegum). "LIME"


_**Hola lindos... Ok, esta no es la primera vez que expongo mis gustos rarosos lol en parejas, solo que lo e hecho en otros fandom. Tengo una inclinación por parejas que simplemte me provoquen química, ¡¿QUE CULPA QUE ESTA ME LO PROVOQUE! Arg me picaban literalmente las manos por escribir algo desde que Black Hat alegaba "La niña chicle" es malvada XD en su análisis al villano Limonagrio, sino lo han visto haganlo, Black es un encanto con sus críticas lol.**_

 _ **Aviso de Ooc y**_ _ **"LIME"**_ _ **(No tengo idea de como llegamos a tanto... Cosa que me hace sentir como un ser horrible lol mejor la niña chicle me inspira más que mi amada Demencia... Ni yo lo entiendo lol).**_

 _ **Lime: Tipo de lemon más liviano o menos explicido. (Y la verdad no sentí esto tan subido como mis lemons comunes).**_

 _ **Black Hat x Dulce Princesa/Princess Bubblegum.**_

 _ **Villanos pertenece a la belleza viviente de Alan Ituriel y Hora de Aventura pertenece a Pendleton Ward, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"RETO"**

—¡ALEJATE!.

Le grito más molesta que asustada, ese atrevido ser maligno lo único que había hecho los últimos meses se resumía en esto... Aparecer cuando menos lo esperaba, intentar corromper su esencia por una contraria a la que se juraba ser real...

Porque la Dulce Princesa es precisamente eso, dulce, pura, buena, una gobernante justa y...

—¡Estoy harta que insistas con esa calumnia!, ¡No soy malvada!, ¡Entiendelo y déjame en paz!.

Había gritando a como podía, sus puños rosas se apretaban con fuerzas y ese maldito ser nacido de lo podrido de la maldad en su pura esencia, se río con burla, apoyado con elegancia majestuosa en la pared, en esa noche fría que abrazaba al Dulce Reino.

La princesa lo observaba desde el balcón, suplicando en sus adentros nadie de su dulce gente entrase a sus aposentos, o se llevarían el susto de su acaramelada vida.

Como no e de serlo con un ser tan vil en tan íntimo lugar, el demonio despreciable sería capaz de espantarlos solo por diversión, ¿Como alguien podría ser tan vil de reírse ante el temor ajeno?. Aunque bueno algunas expresiones al gritar con agonía eran cómicas y... ¡¿Que rayo estaba pensando?! Tanta mala influencia de ese ser desbordando ya la estaba afectando. No es como si ya tuviese esos pensamientos desde antes escondidos en su mente...

Aparte el hecho que él la hasechaba cuanto quería los últimos meses, provocando sus nervios estén de punta, seguido de pensamientos dispersos que realmente comenzaban a alterarla. Siendo muy contrario el sentimiento de temor por la alta figura oscura... Más bien una atracción que... ¡NO! Ni lo analizaría, no valía la pena, la simple razón lo resumiría en indignación, solo eso podría decir al difamarse su integridad de buena persona, al llamarla malvada.

—¡Jajaja! O mi querida, Dulce Princesa jajaja.

La mencionada no supo si le repugnó más esa escandalosa risa cínica, o el sarcasmo que Black ocupo en el "Dulce" de su nombre, como si fuera una mentira total dicha facultad en ella.

—Si tan solo pudieras ver eso que crece dentro de ti.

Dio un salto, debido que de un segundo a otro lo tenía junto a su lado, esa su desesperante costumbre de aparecer de un lado a otro, solo para reírse más al sorprenderla.

—Es tan miserable como un gusano, que te come por dentro.

Le dijo señalando con su elegante basto a su pecho, ganando que su ceño se frunciera en aumento, y la sonrisa perversa incrementase. Le gustaba tanto al demonio como lograba desesperarla, el hecho que no le temiese y en su lugar le mostrará grabo en sus rabietas, como sí lo retase a corromperla, como si le rogase que liberare su verdadero ser, y de paso saciarse de esa esencia pura que iría con su podrido ser oscureciendo en tinieblas.

Se escuchaba tan entretenido, para alguien que se la pasa tan aburrido.

—Pero a su vez...

Y ahora la expresión furiosa de la gobernante del Dulce Reino, cambio drásticamente por una impactada, maldiciendoce al sonrojarse.

Él ser que la acosa el ultimo tiempo, soltando un mar de artimañas de dilemas mentales, se encontraba entregándole otro mas a la lista. Se había inclinado a su cuello, olido su aroma endulzante y lamido la piel rosa a su alcance, provocando que más que temblar, vibrara excitada por ese desconocido sentir.

—Es deleitoso...

Ahora no solo esa lengua con zumbido a cascabel se aventuro a tanto, si bien sus manos enguantadas estaban enredándose en su cabellera esponjada, acariciándola de una forma que estremeció hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, como si ese vil supiera la manera perfecta de seducir.

—Un espectáculo como ese.

La princesa suspiro al demonio dejar las atenciones en su cabello, pasando a tocar cada extremo de su vestido, estando de paso sentir el contacto en su cuerpo sobre la ropa, no podía pensar ya que en algún instante ese mezquino apago la funcionalidad de su mente, y eso que posee un alto intelecto pero estamos hablando de Black Hat, el único ser capaz de derrotar a todos los héroes con un chascar de sus dedos.

—Niña chicle.

Susurro ese alias que desde el día que analizo a la aberración caprichosa de Limonagrio, la rebautizó de tal forma.

Ella detestaba ese apodo viniendo de él, pero en este momento que esas depredadoras manos se introdujeron bajo su vestido, atrevidas, maldecidas, cínicas, no podía renegar como de costumbre.

Solo hubo un quejido, seguido de jadeo, junto ansías.

Todo cuando Black Hat la beso con hambre, sus labios sabían a pecado, su lengua a gula de ella, sus manos a descaro buscando desgarrar su hermoso vestido con filosas garras deformadas, se estremeció tanto al estar librada de esa cara prenda, sus brazos involuntarios buscaron el cuello ajeno, correspondiendo el robado gesto a como le naciese.

La reencarnación del demonio río en sus adentros, al sentir a la aparente chiquilla intentar quitarle su saco, tan fácil fue descarriar sus impulsos deprimidos, porque bien sentía su precesión que jamás se equivoca que esa joven gobernante deprimía esto al verlo, involuntariamente su ser maligno reconocía al suyo, atrayéndolo como sucedió con él.

—¡Arg!.

Gruño y no por desagrado, el jefe de la organización Hat se complació ya que esa aparente dulzura acababa de cortar el beso solo para morder su cuello, cosa que no se quedo en leve, saliendo algunas gotas de sangre negra de este, deslizándose con un encanto hipnótico ante los embelesados ojos de la fémina.

Lo lamió con deseo esas tentadoras gotas, no teniendo el uso de razón en sus acciones o más bien poseyendo el completo de ellas.

—¡AAH!.

Grito sorprendida la cabellos rosas, debido que el demonio con sonrisa perversa la sujeto de las muñecas con una extensión de su cuerpo, topando tosco su delgado cuerpo a la pared, alejándose con prisas del balcón, sus ojos expresando dolor por golpearse la cabeza con ese movimiento, y a su vez excitación porque él no tuviese tacto, lo complació.

Le gustaban esos ojos mentiros, si esos que demostraban una bondad absoluta y dentro de ellos se encontraba otra cara, justo esa que anhelaba traer a este plano.

—La niña chicle quiere jugar rudo.

Le ronroneo, terminando de desgarrar los paños menores que luego del vestido desecho privaban su maligna visión, ella sentía su rostro arder de sonrojado, como si su sangre le quemara dentro del cuerpo, debido que todo este estaba ardiendo.

Gracias a que manos librándose de guantes, recorrieron su silueta, dañándola con cortaduras, enchinando su piel delicada que necesitaba más de esto, junto a labios que más que besar, lamían y mordían la piel al alcance, tanto de sus senos jamás tocados antes, y su vientre plano que término con marcas demandantes del demonio Hat.

—Aaah.

Gimió con ruego que su labor continuase, cosa con la que Black respondió, soltando sus muñecas para empujarla desnuda a la cama y de paso él desaparecer su vestimenta, lanzándose junto con ella, solo para enredarse cuerpos contrarios bajo suaves sabanas de perfumes azucarados.

La Dulce Princesa solo pudo reaccionar de que hacia, cuando un dolor intenso que la rompió como el cristal a falta de cuidado le provoco aferrarse a la espalda ajena, ¿En que diablos se había metido? Como pudo cegarse tanto con la bestia que poco le importaban sus gritos ahogados en su hombro, su ardua lucha para no llamar la atención de sus dulces guardias, por no tener el tacto que necesitaba un terreno jamás explorado. Entregándole en su lugar toscos destrozos en cada avalancha.

El elegante demonio poseía el conocimiento de su dolor, como el perfume exquisito de la sangre en su pureza de desgarre opacando el repulsivo de la azúcar, al igual que conocía el incremento de daño en cada trote más profundo.

Pero eso precisamente lo subía en su cima.

Saber que le causaba agonía en cada invasión a sus senderos, y sin embargo no le pedía que se detuviera, como si este suceso inconscientemente lo esperase, por lo tanto podría importarle poco cargar tal dolor, cosa que lo complació.

Aparte de ser el vil causante de cada expresión de llanto reprimido en su achiclado rostro rosado, junto a una pequeña visión de sonrisa con goce muy escondido al final de sus ojos.

Río para si, no creyó tan masoquista, inclinada a lo sadista a la niña chicle.

Lo suficiente para ser hundida en un infierno de torturas que desgarraron más que su piel, la quemaron por dentro, la cansaron y mataron a la vez que la revivieron sólo para repetir el doloroso proceso, exponer en cierto momento mucho de su llanto y temblores en su cuerpo cruelmente marcado. Y ni con todo eso implorar, suplicar, al menos pedir en voz quebrada que se detuviese...

En su lugar se regocijó en todo el lamento y hasta manifestó su gusto personal al escapar arrancar piel contraria en cada mordida profunda, que gano risas cínicas del ser maldito. Entregándose, colaborando, reiniciando y aventurándose a más por su gusto la magnataria.

Black Hat estaba despertando a un monstruo de su pequeña jaula, y le gustaba la tinta que tomaba.

* * *

—Eres un hermoso lobo deformado, disfrazado de cordero esponjado.

Escuchó que le dijo el imponente Black Hat, terminando de quitarles las arrugas a su fino conjunto de vestir, la sonrisa perversa que grita arrogancia se mantuvo todo el tiempo gobernando su rostro durante la velada.

La Dulce Princesa ni siquiera se molesto en verlo, el techo parecía la octava maravilla en este instante, eso o sus ojos no querían verlo a él ni a ella en mucho tiempo. Los colores se le subían al rostro rosa, solo de saber que lo ocurrido no fue un delirio, su cabello de chicle enredado, con sus labios hinchados y piel adornada de recuerdos, le confirman la realidad de la situación.

Siendo peor que todo, el hecho de no arrepentirse, repudiandose por esto...

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, querida mía.

Black Hat se acomodaba su sombrero, pavoneándose triunfante por la habitación. La euforia aún lo poseía, y el alardear con un héroe caído siempre sería una de sus actividades favoritas.

—El mal corrompe, hasta la más pura de las almas.

La dulce gobernante dejo de descansar su espalda, sentándose en un impulso en la desordenada cama, como si esas palabras activaran el despertar de sus eterno ideales.

—Y el bien purifica, hasta la más oscura de las almas.

El demonio que le daba la espalda se volteo de prisa, mostrando una rabia furica en su rostro, pareciendo que su presencia se encontraba apunto de deformarse monstruosa, llenándolo de ira debido que por desgracia sabía algo así de repulsivo es capaz de suceder. De tantos casos que lo había escuchado, como los más vil de la lacra podía sucumbir ante la honda insípidas del bien.

Patéticos tontos que al estar hundidos en lo áspero de la oscuridad, terminaban seducidos por la consumidora luz de una lámpara que quema.

Dejo su transformación respirando hondo, debido que la princesa sonreía victoriosa, como si supiera que contraataco a la perfección.

Una risa baja nació, esa niña chicle era más retadora de lo que creía, no vacilando en una respuesta que podría hacer flaquear a su oponente, mucho menos temiéndole a este.

Pero estamos hablando de Black Hat, el jefe de la temible organización Hat, él ser formado solo de maldad y penumbras. Simplemente no lo dejaría hasta aquí, entregando a su vez una sonrisa de dientes tan filosos, que hicieron a la princesa confundirse por tan brusco cambio.

—Diálogo aceptable. Pero todo depende de cuanto poseas en ti.

Y de nuevo lo tenía acercándose con altanería hacia ella, provocando que cubriera lo posible su trozo desnudó con las manchadas sabanas, en lo que él se inclinaba a su rostro sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Si tu bien es superior a la maldad que te tienta, lo purificaras.

La princesa gruñó, porque Black apretó sus mejillas con una mano, mientras hablaba como si fuese un niño al que le explicara lo más obvio, y eso le molesto.

—Pero si tu propio mal se deja seducir, mostrando lo poco de tu bien.

Le plantó un beso que fue tan leve, que la Dulce Princesa juraría solo fue para burlarse de su rostro indignado sonrojado, molestándola aún más.

—Tu ser se corromperá.

La amante de la ciencia no negaría eso ultimo le provoco un escalofrío... Dándole un mal presentimiento del asunto.

—¿Me lanzas el reto de cual de los dos puede lograrlo?.

El diablo reencarnado se alejo aplaudiendo con elegancia.

—Por eso me entretienes, niña chicle.

Incluso le dio una inclinación de respecto, mientras ella intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Porque aparte de esa maldad escondida, no eres el estereotipo de chica bonita y boba.

La gobernante del Dulce Reino no estaba segura si eso en serio era un alago, o el ser maligno se seguía burlando.

Más no tuvo tiempo de analizar o replicar, debido que en medio segundo tenía la mano enguantada de Black Hat frente a su rostro, no dándole lugar a bacilar, por algún motivo su mano se estrecho con la contraria, como si su ser no tuviese realmente nada que pensar.

Y de esa forma sin decirle nada más, el ser malvado se desvaneció, como si su verdadero labor estuviese hecho y lo único que le entregó antes de partir...

Fue el recuerdo de su cínica sonrisa, con mirada hipnótica que se sentía victoriosa en esta y todas las partidas que vendrían.

La princesa solo pudo resoplar, acostándose de nuevo en la cama, se encontraba tan cansada tanto mental como físicamente. Y aun le faltaba el tormento del día que recién comenzaba, debatiéndose el porque se dejo llevar a tanto con ese condenado Black Hat... Si ni siquiera con Marceline había pasado a ese extremo.

¡Maldito Black Hat!.

Algo poseía que la hizo olvidar hasta donde estaba parada... Pero a su vez si fue consciente de todo, solo lo cayo. De esa misma forma que caya otras cosas dentro de ella...

Sonrió relajándose, oliendo el aroma a colonia costosa y azufre en las almohadas.

Quizás este reto era una valiosa oportunidad, para no solo demostrarle a su nueva sombra que no habita maldad en ella, sino también recalcarselo así misma, (Por si, por un escaso segundo cruzo su mente).

¿Y por que no?.

Hasta comprobar que el ser más vil puede salir del fango, purificándose con la mejor de las guías.

Iniciando de esa forma la odisea del bien contrarestando el mal, y el mal ansiando con garbo corromper el bien.

Ganando al final, el alma más compuesta de una de esas contrapartes, en este camino de rosas y espinas.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Y otro más al listado de bizarros lol por cierto escuche que existen más fics de la pareja XD ahora me hundiré en ese terreno lol quisiera que aparecieran más imágenes juntos, solo e visto como dos. Y que creen ustedes, ¿Black Hat corrompiera a la Dulce Princesa o ella lo lograra purificar? Lo dejó a criterio de cada quien XD yo creo que hasta lo más imposible puede suceder.**_

 _ **Y seré sincera que no vi mucho de Hora de Aventura hace años, pero estuve leyendo que no estuvo tan loco el punto de Black Hat, debido que la princesa si a demostrado tener un lado oscuro, me aparecian varios ejemplos. Aunque todos tenemos la lucha interna del bien y el mal, el vencedor diario es lo que manifestamos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer linduras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos.**_


End file.
